The 5th Child
"I'll help you, Mikey!" - The 5th Child About The 5th to die in the backroom of Freddy's Pizza, Faith Willows now haunts Mike Schmidt to help him survive the night shifts. She is later able to do the same for Jeremy, and is grateful that he is able to acknowledge her existence and keep her company. The 5th Child in Life Faith Willows was a fairly happy child. She got along easily with others and made friends very quickly with the other kids that regularly visited Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Of all her friends, she seemed closest to both Mike and Violet but remained mostly unaware of Violet's affections for her. She knew Violet often got upset if she spent more time with anyone else, especially Mike, but could never quite understand why when the group was relatively good friends with one another. She loved seeing Fredbear whenever the old animatronic was able to be put on display for special events, proudly proclaiming him to be her favorite. On the day that Mike and Violet celebrated their birthdays together, Faith was one of the children who followed Violet and 'Golden Freddy' to the safe room with the others. Once there, she ate some of the poisoned cake that made her lethargic and slow to react when Lucian stepped out of the Fredbear suit and began killing each of her friends, one after the other. Violet tried to defend her in hopes of saving her life, but Faith could only watch helplessly as she was cut down. She was then shoved into Fredbear along with her friends, to be hidden until he could return to deal with their bodies. Crowded and crushed by the confines and her friends, Faith suffocated and died from both the poison shutting down her organs and the lack of oxygen. Ghost Child After her death in Fredbear, Faith should have been anchored to the yellow bear. However, upon hearing that Mike was fatally injured by Foxy in the dining area, she managed to hold onto her Remnant and flee to him, possessing his body and using her Remnant to keep him from dying. She used the rest of her power to start the healing process much faster, all in an effort to save his life. Faith was bound to Mike by Jonathan, who exerted an influence over the pizzeria grounds with the demand that wandering spirits not be allowed to pass on so they can continue to 'live'. Because of this binding, Faith was able to escape the pizzeria with Mike as he was taken to the hospital. She lost track of her friends' spirits in the process. She managed to keep Mike alive and continued to help him throughout his rough childhood. While Mike grew up and lived his life, Faith 'grew' and learned alongside him. Through all the years, she kept her promise of helping him wherever and however she could, enhancing his strength and durability as best she could and tugging him mentally to follow her guidance. Her power and promise to help him was put to the test when he applied to work at Freddy's Pizza and was hired, despite her pressing to keep him away from the restaurant. When the other ghost children appeared and recognized Mike but saw how surly and negative he was about his life, they grew hostile and angry. Faith tried to calm them, but this only angered them further, especially in Violet. They called her unfair for being able to leave the pizzeria and Violet blamed Mike for 'taking her away', as though he'd willingly stole her spirit from the trap Jonathan placed on the grounds. Knowing now that Violet was bound to Foxy, the animatronic that injured Mike, Faith locked the few memories Mike had remaining of Freddy's and the Bite with her power, hoping to prevent a more personal confrontation that could lead to his death at her friend's hands. Ghostly Aid Because Faith is bound to Mike, she defaults to his body as her vessel and draws strength from his positive emotions. She'd had difficulty doing so for much of his life, until he met Doll. The encounter and later development of a relationship between them gave Mike enough positive and hopeful feelings that Faith's power grew much stronger, enough that she could easily help him through the night shifts as he fends off the animatronics. Category:Characters Category:Spirits